U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,594 discloses a mobile under-vehicle inspection system to be used in the field. The inspection system includes a series of mats into which two lengths of flexible, polymeric side light transmitting optical fiber are included. The two optical fibers extend along channels placed near the edges of the mats, and at a distance to be within the tracks of wheels of a vehicle to be inspected. The optical fibers include notches and a reflector directed to provide a steady, uniform flood of light up to the underside of a vehicle to be inspected. A light source remotely located from the series of mats provides the necessary light.
Although the above system has proved valuable in the field of action; nonetheless, a more permanent form is desired that lasts longer, provides more light and is more conspicuous when turned off.